Falling into Place
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: Hermione's world changed after the war. Everyone's did, but when she finds out a secret, she'll need all the help she can get.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed. She knew that this was going to end bad, but she hoped that it wouldn't have. She went to Australia to return her parents memories. It took her four months to find her parents and when she finally could reverse the spell, it wasn't pretty. She left the house with tears in her eyes and the news that she might have never know running through her head.

She was hurt. Her parents may forgive her sooner or later but she knew that she would never forgive them. The conversation kept playing through her head.

_Hermione sat at the kitchen table in her parents Australian kitchen. William and Jean Granger sat there glaring at their daughter. _

"_I don't know who you are. I knew that I should have said no when you mother told me that she wanted to adopt you."_

Hermione still couldn't believe that they just blurted it out like that.

She made it back to her apartment before she finally broke down. She just grabbed her stuff and touched her portkey. She was whisked to Ministry where she just disapparated on the stop to the only place that she could think of.

She landed in the middle of Diagon Alley. In front of her, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stood in all its pride and glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was standing at the display window at his shop. His twin brother, George, was sitting at the counter counting the money. Fred looked up from the product that he was putting on the shelf to see a bushy haired girl appear in front of the store. As soon as her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with tears running down her face.

"George!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs, glad that they haven't opened the store yet.

George was by his side in seconds. "Fred, what's up?"

Fred pointed out the window to the girl and George knew who it was in seconds.

"Granger. I wonder what happened," but he didn't wait for an answer before he was already out the door and walking towards her.

"Granger?" He asked carefully.

"George?" Her voice scratchy from crying. "I need some advice and some of your famous Weasley cheer right about now."

He smiled at her slightly, still cautious about her attitude. "Well then, Granger, up you get." He pulled her up but when he realized that she couldn't stand on her own he swung her up into his arms and started for the door.

Hermione buried her face in George's chest. His shirt was soaked in a second and in a way it was making her cry harder.

Fred opened the door and looked at the crying girl.

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not entirely sure but she said that she needed some Weasley cheer. We need a bottle of firewhiskey and fast. Forget about the store for today. Let's just head up to the apartment and see what we can do about Granger."

Fred nodded his head and started up the stairs, George right behind him. Fred kicked the door open and went straight to the kitchen for glasses and the drink.

"Ok, Granger what happened?"

Fred sat the glasses down on the coffee table and looked at the crying girl. Hermione lifted her head and looked at the twins. Her head moving back and forth so fast that they thought it would fall off. She suddenly sat up and looked at them.

"Do you remember when we first meet? Not the time on the train but when we really meet, like became best friends. I do."

George shot a look at Fred. "I do. I found you in the hallway curled up behind a statue bawling. I sat down and pulled you into my lap and let you cry. George found us a while later when the tears finally stopped flowing and you told us everything. How, for the first time, you felt at home. How you were bullied and always alone. How Ron was always a right git. How we, people you didn't really know, were the bright spots in your life, the sole thing that kept you happy."

George nodded his head in agreement. "You were the first person that we told about our idea for the shop. You would help us with the products and scold us when we tested them on first years. So…"

So, now its time that you tell us what is going through your head, Granger. What's the real reason that we see you after four months with no owls."

Hermione looked down at her hands before picking up the glass of firewhiskey and downing it. She raised her eyes for a quick glance at each of theirs faces before looking down at her hands again and whispering "I'm adopted."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wouldn't even lift her head to look at the twins. She heard their intake of breathe. She bit her lower lip and she played with the bottom of her shirt. She heard shifting but was too afraid to see the look of loathing on their faces. Four strong arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer to the two boys.

"Do you know…"

"Who they are?"

"No. I ran after I heard that they never wanted me in the first place. It makes so much sense now. The comments, the abuse, everything that shouldn't happen to someone."

The twins pulled her closer to them. Their grip tightening.

"Do you want…"

"Us to find out with you?"

She was about to open her mouth to answer but a tapping on the window stopped her.

"I'll get it." Fred stated as he stood up. He barely opened the window before a beautiful eagle owl swooped in and landed in front of Hermione. He stuck out his leg for someone to take the letter. Hermione did and she was confused when the owl didn't leave right away.

"Open it, Granger."

She stared down at the crest on the back but didn't recognize it. She flipped it over to see her name printed on the parchment. She opened it slowly afraid of what might be in side.

_My Dearest Daughter Hermione,_

_You may be wondering why I am now contacting you. When you were born I placed a charm on you, before I gave you away, that would not allow me to find you until your adoptive parents told you the truth. I gave you away to protect you. I was the right hand man of Voldemort himself. My wife, your mother, died while giving birth to you. You were a surprise, while your twin brother wasn't. Lord Voldemort only knew about my son, and I knew that I had to protect you. I know which side of the war that you fought on, and I know that you would never believe it, but I was a spy. Dumbledore took pity on me and my love for my children shone through all the deeds I did. He took you away and let you be raised in a safe place. _

_I know nothing can make up for giving you away and fighting on the wrong side of the war but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I would love to meet you, and your brother would too. I didn't tell him your true identity, thinking that you would like to do that on your own. You can send back your answer with Berlioz. He is a present to you, no matter your answer. _

_All my love,_

_Your father,_

_Alec Nott_

Hermione sat in a stunned silence. Her eyes not believing what she read but it all made sense. She stood up in a hurry and stared at the boys.

"Coming with?"

"We are never ones…"

"To turn down a little…"

"Adventure. And if we do…"

"We are no longer…"

"The Weasley twins." They finished together.

She smiled at them. "Then let's get a move on. I need to speak to Dumbledore's portrait to check this story."

"So I guess you know then?"

"Just read the letter guys."

They stood there for a moment reading what the letter held.

"Well it could…"

"Be worse."

"Yeah, I know. If you are coming with me then we need to leave now."

"Which portrait? The one at Grimmauld place or Hogwarts?"

"Grimmauld. We can floo there easier and maybe Sirius knows something."

The twins were staring at her funny. Looks of shock and confusion crossed their faces.

"What?"

"I think, Granger, that you had a glamour on you too."

"WHAT? Did I change that much?"

"Just look in the mirror Granger. It might work better."

"Fine then. Accio mirror." Her wand pointed toward the bathroom. George's mirror came zooming down the hallway and the twins catching it.

"Bloody hell."

Hermione's bushy brown hair changed to a straight black; she grew at least 4 inches and her body filled out more. Her eyes changed from a brown to an emerald green. Her skin looked as flawless as ever.

"Granger, you know you shouldn't swear right?"

"Oh Merlin. Let's get going twins."

They disapparated out of twins flat and right on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. They walked through the door are were greeted by a quite house.

"Sirius?"

The twins pulled out their wands and started to walk slowly into the house. They didn't even make it four steps before a large dog leaped on them and pinned them on the ground. He turned and growled at Hermione. She could see a look of confusion in his eyes before he shifted back to a human.

"Corina?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius looked at her again.

"Nope, not her. You look like her though, but your eyes. I haven't seen eyes like those since she left."

He got off the twins and started pacing, muttering to himself. It seems like he forgot everyone was there.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, trying to get his attention.

His eyes snapped to her and he pulled out his wand. The twins tried to step in front of her but Sirius flicked his wand and they were pressed against the wall unable to move. He pointed his wand back to Hermione.

"Who are you?"

"Sirius, the war is over. I'm not after Harry or you. I came to speak to Dumbledore."

"Why do you look like someone I know to be dead?"

"Sirius, I don't have time for this. Would you please just get out of my way?"

"Answer my questions!" He roared, making the girl in front of him jump. She was never afraid of Sirius but right now something wasn't right.

"Then ask a question, damn it. I don't have time for this."

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, formally."

"Prove that its you."

"Oh, Godric. I'm known as the Gryffindor Princess, you shaggy dog. I am, _was,_ a muggleborn. I hate to fly. I figured out that Lupin was a werewolf. We called you Snuffles and brought you food. I'm best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I was tortured by your dear cousin. I brought you back from the veil. Now, is there anything else you wanted? I have business with Dumbledore."

She tried to step around him but he stepped right back in front of her.

"What do you mean by _was_?"

"I found out today that I was adopted. That's why I came to talk to Dumbledore. I want to find out if what my 'father' said was true. So, do me a favor, get out of my way and release the twins."

Sirius looked at the twins. Never realizing that he did that, looked a little sheepish and let them go.

"Sorry guys."

Hermione just shook her head at all of them and went on her way up the stairs to the library. She walked through the door and saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair in the portrait. He looked up as he heard the twins laugh at Sirius.

"Ah, Ms. Nott, it's nice to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it true?" Hermione asked as she paced in front of the portrait.

"That, my dear, depends on what they told you." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling.

"Can you tell me what you know?"

"They came to me when they found out that they were having twins. Alec wanted to keep you from the fate they knew would happen to their son. Corina said that they would spy for us, along with Severus and the Malfoy's, to keep you safe. He loved you more than I can say.

It was raining the night he brought you to me but that didn't hide the tears that were running down his face. He pledged his loyalties to the order, Harry Potter, and you right in my office. He lost his wife, his daughter and the fate of his son in one night. I couldn't have turned him down. I made sure that you were put in a muggle family so that I was sure nothing bad would happen to you."

Hermione stopped pacing to stare at the painting, her mouth hanging open.

"Nothing bad! I was repeatedly abused by my "parents" as you like to call them. I thought that when I made to Hogwarts it would stop. I was wrong then to. I would go home every vacation because I was forced and I would come back with more broken bones and bruises that Severus Snape, the person that hated my guts, noticed and took pity on me. He saved me the humiliation of having to go to Pomfrey. I spent more time in his private lab than I did anywhere else. Nothing bad, my arse."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I did try, my dear. I gave almost everything to send you straight to the Weasley's. When they didn't hear from you for more than 3 days I made someone come check on you. Severus always wanted to go but I knew that he would have killed you father if he did. We cared but when the Granger's adopted you they made a bond, very much like Harry's. Harry's was love. Your's was want but turned to hate. Now, I know that you have more questions about your father and brother. Stay right here and I'll get someone who can help answer them."

He left with bow and all Hermione could do was pace. Who would he go get? She knew that it wouldn't be her father or brother. It would have to be someone close to him though. Maybe from the same house. She sighed.

"Kitten, do you want something to drink?"

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face the culprit. Sirius stood in the doorway with a tray floating in front of him. She nodded her head and flopped onto the couch. He set the tray on the table and sat down beside her.

"Where did twinkle eyes go?"

"He went to find someone who could tell me about my parents and brother."

Sirius nodded his head and opened his mouth to open another question but got distracted by something crashing to the ground outside the library. There was some cursing, a snicker, and the loud screams from Mrs. Black. Sirius stood and started walking toward the door. Hermione caught his arm just before he got out of reach.

"Don't tell them who I am. Don't let them know that I'm Hermione Granger. I want to see if I can trust them first. They could be anyone."

Sirius nodded his head and walked toward the door. He barely touched the doorknob when it went flew open and two people stepped through the door.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! If you have any suggestions, questions, or something else just comment or message me.


	6. Chapter 6

The billowing of black robes and the flash of blonde hair gave away who entered the room. The stopped in front of Sirius.

"Where is she? Dumbledore said that this is where she would be."

"I am here sir." Hermione stated, standing up from the couch.

The men bowed and stepped forward. Hermione motioned to the couch and they sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Black. That should be all." She spoke formally as to not give herself away. Sirius bowed his head and left.

She turned back toward the guests and took the seat across from them.

"Would you please be so kind to stare your names and your relation with me and or my family."

The elder man spoke first. His voice was a drawl and a smirk always was upon his lips. "I am Severus Snape. I was your brother's teacher and head of house. I was a spy along with your father and was named your godfather."

Hermione kept quiet and turned toward the other.

"Draco Malfoy. I was a spy in the war also. I am also a best friend and housemate to your brother."

Hermione nodded her head, and turned to look at Severus.

"Can you tell me about my father? Do I have anymore godparents? What was my mother like?"

Severus gave her a look of confusion. "You have another godparent and you've already met them. Sirius Black is your godfather. Your mother and father both picked one. Your father and I were close while we were in school and your mother was, in her own way, best friends with Sirius. Before you were born we were named, never knowing that they were going to hide you. Your father was always trying to protect you. He would go after the muggleborn families and instead of killing them, like he was told, hid them and changed their names. He knew that you would be going to Hogwarts and told Theodore to look out for you. It almost broke Alec's heart when he said that he couldn't find you. He asked me to look out for you also. Dumbledore didn't tell us he glamoured you, not that I blame him.

Voldemort would use any means to bring us down. If he found out that Alec had a daughter, he would not only use you against him but would have given you the dark mark and married you to a death eater for a slave or made you bond with the Lord himself to use you as leverage."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She went through the war and after being tortured by Bellatrix herself. She actually took a look at the men in front of her. Severus looks the same as he did before the battle. His voice was a little raspy due to some damage to his vocal cords. His hair wasn't greasy anymore and some of the worry lines in his face have faded. He was still wearing his black robes but he didn't look as scary. She grew close to Severus and now she had to act like she didn't know him. It hurt because all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and bawl.

She looked over at Draco and took in his appearance. He looked more his age now than when he was in Hogwarts. He seemed to be more relaxed and without the threat of death or torture over his head he smiled more. His robes were still expensive and if she didn't know him better he would look like an arrogant git.

"What can you tell me about my brother?"

Draco knew that the question was directed at him and answered accordingly. "He was bookish. The second smartest Slytherin, if I say so myself. He cared more about his studies than anything else. He was cunning and would do anything to protect those he loves. He spent more time in the library than Granger. To be truthful, I would think that those two were related if I didn't know better."

_Boy, is he in for a surprise,_ she thought. She looked at him again and decided to ask questions.

"How do you know the mudblood so well?"

What she wasn't expecting was to have two wands at her throat.

"Never call Hermione Granger a mudblood again. You are half the person she is."

"Fine, how do you know her?"

"Ms. Granger was and is one of our best friends. We were there when no one else could be. We know more about her than most of her friends. We did everything we could to protect her and will continue to do so until she deems in not necessary." Severus, as he made this statement looked into her eyes, telling her that in his own way that he knew the truth.

Her eyes flashed to Draco's but his just held anger. She sighed in relief and waved her hands to tell them to lower their wands.

"Now, Ms. Nott, I believe that you can trust us. Is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

Hermione shot Severus a glare and took a deep breath.

"There is something I would like to say."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Snape looked at her expectantly. She sighed again.

"Ask me anything that you want."

Snape smirked at her and shook his head.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I was in Hogwarts with you. I had Mr. Snape as my potions professor and my DADA professor. Mr. Malfoy, would you please go get more tea from the kitchen?"

Draco stood and grabbed the tray and headed to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Severus, I had to. I didn't know who was going to show up."

"Draco will have a fit when he finds out."

"I'm just gonna let him keep guessing."

The door opened and Draco came in with the tray.

"What house were you in?"

"Now, Draco, if I said that it would give it away."

"Fine. You remind me of Granger."

"It's Nott actually."

"Wait. You're Granger? No wonder I haven't heard from you. _This_ is why I haven't heard from you right."

"Nope. You haven't heard from me because I was in Australia for the last four months. I had to at least try to give my parents back their memories."

Severus growled at the mention of her parents.

"What did they say to you?"

"That they didn't want me to begin with. I guess everything makes sense now. Drake? Do you think Theo would handle me being Granger?"

"I highly doubt he would care. He always said that he felt something was missing, and I think that something was you. I know that you never felt loved unless you were with us. You need him. He would complete you and Harry may be a brother of some sort but we both know that a real brother would be so much more different. You need someone to look after you and Theo needs someone that he can use his over-protectiveness on. You need each other. The question is how are the other dunderheads going to understand it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I guess we'll find out. I need you both to be here when I tell them."

She waited till they nodded her head and sent two patronuses.

"Why two?"

Severus asked and Hermione gave him the truthful answer.

"I'll need the twins for support too. They know the truth about me. I spilled it all to them one day when they found me crying in the hallway. I didn't want to come bother you and I knew that I couldn't go visit Drake."

The Slytherins were nodded their head in understanding when the library door opened. The twins walked in with Sirius behind them.

"They should be here in any minute." The twins stated before flanking Hermione. Hermione nodded her head and turned towards Sirius.

"I will deal with you later." She could see a flash of fear in his eyes before the fire went green in front of them.

Three people walked out of the floo. Each looked around in confusion then anger flashed across their faces as they saw who was in the room.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius growled at the language.

"You will speak nicely. I would hate to have to hurt you."

"You can't be serious. You have two death eaters in your house."

Hermione was about to stand up and blow a gasket when a deadly calm voice spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, I am positive that he is Sirius. I checked the mangy mutt myself when I came. Now, you came here for a purpose. Would you like to know or would you rather belittle the house guests some more?"

Ron turned red and shook his head. Ginny looked around the room before stopping on the one person she didn't recognized.

"Mione sent the patrounse. Where is she?"

"I'm Hermione. I found out that I was adopted today. Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story."

They sat and Hermione jumped into her tale. It was rather amazing that no one interrupted until the very end.

The first sound that anyone heard was the maniacal laugh. They looked to see Ron shaking on the floor.

"Oh Merlin. That was good. You can take the glamour off now and get rid of those to arseholes. That was some way to get our attentions. All you had to do was tell me that you wanted me back and I would have taken you back like the little mudblood slut you are."

He had five wands pointed at him at once. The only thing that could be seen were the lights from the hexes being thrown. When Ron finally laid on the ground in pain did it stop.

Ginny hurriedly bent down over her brother.

"HOW COULD YOU!? HE WAS ONLY POINTING OUT THE TRUTH! THAT MUDBLOOD SHOULD HAVE BEEN BEGGING ON HER KNEES TO BE GIVEN EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF ATTENTION FROM THE LIKES OF US. Come Harry. We are leaving." She levitated her brother and turned toward the floo.

"Harry are you coming? These people don't understand that people like her don't belong in our world."

Harry looked over the people in the room. Snape and Malfoy looked ready to cast some unforgivables, Sirius was ready to beat them up the muggle way. Fred was holding George back. His eyes finally landed on the girl in front of him. Her eyes were about the same color as his, though they looked brighter with the unshed tears in her eyes. She was begging him to understand. He looked back at Sirius and knew that if he went with Ginny he would never be welcome in this house again. He lost Sirius once and he had one person to thank for that.

Hermione stayed with him when no one else would. He owed her his life more than he could count.

"Does this mean were godsiblings?"

There was a screech of outrage and a burst of light. Ginny was screaming but no sound was heard. Sirius went over grabbed the girl by her neck and threw her into the floo. He turned around and watched as his godson hugged the his best friend.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione whispered, emotions clogging her throat.

"It's time I've paid you back for all you've done for me. Just answer me one question."

"Anything?"

"Why is the ferret here?"


End file.
